


The Future

by rosepetal987



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: Riku isn't ready for Sora to find something when cleaning his room.





	The Future

“What’s this?” Sora held up a small black box. 

Riku looked up from his bed and the book balanced on his lap. Riku didn’t have secrets from Sora. It’s why he let him riffle through his stuff how he wanted. Organizing as he saw fit and tossing stuff on the floor he deemed ‘Not Riku’. 

But Riku wasn’t ready for that question. 

His heart in his throat told him that much. 

His sock drawer seemed safe. The fact Sora /liked/ to organized socks had gotten away from him. 

“Put it back.” That was supposed to be solid. A command. Instead it left him as a trembled request. His whole existence felt like it was shaking. 

They needed to graduate high school first. Not that they had been to much of it saving the galaxy… But they were still too young. Sora could still change his mind. 

He wouldn’t blame him. 

Riku never would. 

Sora gave him a look. His /that’s okay I won’t press it look/. The same look he gave him when his questions about Ansem or Maleficent or the year he was asleep got to be too much. 

Riku always did his best to be strong for him. Sora appreciated it and did his best not too push it. Riku would stop the moment Sora got hurt but continue no matter his own condition. 

A deep part of Sora liked how self destructive Riku could be. But that was the Darkness talking. All of Riku was his. Always would be. 

He was sure of that. 

He set the box carefully back in the corner, cushioned against black socks, and closed the drawer. 

Riku had bought it recently. Or at least, he had relocated it to his socks recently. 

Sora would never push Riku’s heart more than needed. 

“Do you want to get a dog in a few years?” 

“A dog?” Riku had regained control of his voice by then. Solid and that softness it only took when he was alone with Sora. When he could relax and breath. When he knew Sora was safe. 

“Yeah. We could take them on playdates with Pluto.” Sora tilted back on his heels a little, leaning against Riku’s dresser. 

“We’d have to discuss that with The King.” Riku brought a hand up to his mouth in consideration. “In a few years when we have our own place. Maybe.” It was a mumble. But Sora was used to catching his mumbles. 

Easy. 

“Our own place?” Sora played innocent. 

“When- when we both move out.” Riku tried to amend. 

Sora hummed a little. “You can be honest.” 

Riku stared down at his lap. “I need you to be safe.” 

Sora walked across the room and settled down beside Riku. “I would say yes.” 

“I know you would.” Riku responded. 

“Mm,” Sora rested his head against Riku’s shoulder. “Then?” 

“We both need to grow up more.” 

“Do you think I will outgrow you?” 

“You outgrew Kairi.” 

Sora sputtered a little. “Tha-That’s different!” 

“I know.” Riku sighed. 

“How can you say /you/ won’t outgrow /me/?” Sora could be petty right back. “You’ve never even looked at other people.” 

“I’ve known you were the one since we met.” Riku shot back. Only blushing up to his ears once Sora leaned away and sighed. 

“Stop worrying so much.” Sora smiled up at him. “We can wait until I’m forty. The galaxy already knows how I feel.” 

Riku pressed a hand against his face, mumbling into his palm. “How do you say that so easily?” 

Sora curled a hand in front of his chest. “Because it’s my fault your heart is so messed up.” he shook his head a little. “I was so focused on everyone else I didn’t realize how much you were hurting until it was too late.” 

“I let jealousy control me.” Riku sighed. “Never again.” 

“Mm, but I kind of like the jealous Riku.” Sora teased and kicked his legs before him. “The jealous, impatient Riku feels like he loves me the most.” 

Riku stared at him, face on fire. “I was so lonely.” 

“I know. I’ll never make it up to you.” Sora lowered his hand and set it on Riku’s knee. “Stop trying to make choices for my heart without me.” 

“Okay.” Riku breathed the word. “Okay.”


End file.
